fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanFiction:MHQ:To Hunt A Man Chapter 14 - Turmoil in the Tower
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage Previously: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 13 - Stairway to Hell Language Warning Blue charged straight for Pinky, completely ignoring M and the Doragyurosu, with Sky following behind him. Pinky drew his sword, ready for them. “You’re a whole lotta talk, but I seem to remember the last- AAAAAHHHH!!!” While he was talking, Blue full force drop kicked Pinky right in the knee. Payback for when Pinky kicked in Blue’s. Pinky dropped to the ground, clutching his shattered knee and screaming. Blue and Sky proceed to quite literally kick him while he’s down. It’s really not much of a fight at this point. Meanwhile Kreuz and Annie were left to fend off the Doragyurosu. It darted toward them, dragging its whips across the ground, surging with the Dragon Element. They were able to dodge out of the way, but Kreuz is already winded. In fact, at this point he’s struggling to keep his Greatsword lifted. “So you know about this thing. Any plans?” He asked Annie. The princess shook her head. “Not really. I just know it’s a really dangerous monster.” The monster flicked a whip at Kreuz. He got sent back, but he was able to block it. The monster chased after, but Annie was able to get its attention with some arrows. It turned a fired a beam of Dragon Element. She ducked and rolled under it, and got up to shoot another arrow, getting it right in the nose. The Doragyurosu shook it off, but that moment of hesitation allowed Kreuz to chop it in the leg, causing it to stagger to the side. Kreuz had to stop and catch his breath for a moment however, leaving him open to attack. The Wyvern turned and lunged for him. Kreuz tried to move backwards and out of the way, but in a panic, he accidentally dropped his sword. The absolute worst thing! "Oh you have gotta be shitting me right now!" He instinctively tried to reach for it, but this allowed the Doragyurosu to bite down, crushing his arm a bit. Thankfully his armor held up, but it was still a pretty painful bite. And on top of that, the monster is now thrashing around with his arm in its mouth. Back and forth and back and forth until it finally throws him. Annie pelts it with arrows, but the monster is relatively unphased. With a flap of its wings, orbs of the Dragon element were hurdled towards her. She was able to avoid it, but she took her eyes off of the monster. When she took aim again, the Doragyurosu was gone. She quickly scanned the room, but by the time she heard the wings flapping, it was too late. She tried to turn around, but the monster was faster. It whipped with one of its tendrils, with dragon element surging through it. The hook at the end scraped right across her left eye. Annie was sent flying onto her back with a horrid scream. She tried to sit up, clutching her eye. But as she did, she was blasted with a Dragon beam. “ANNIE,” Blue yelled as he left Pinky, “HANG IN THERE!” He then charged for the Doragyurosu himself, leaving Sky to deal with Pinky. Sky went from kicking the criminal to repeatedly stomping on him. Pinky can’t get a break here. During the whole fight, M has been sitting back. Observing, taking in every second of the chaos. Rebecca tried to sneak up on him, but he already knew she was coming. “I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect you to be here. I thought you were a corpse the last time I saw you.” His tone was cold. Rebecca was a little shaky, but she willed herself to speak. “I-I was lucky to survive. I’m gonna use this chance to end you!” M snickered at that statement. “Are you? That’s quite the bold talk for such a gentle sounding creature.” Rebecca clenched her gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, a couple of sparks emanating from them here and there. She rushed for M, but he raised up his glove, stopping Rebecca in her tracks. She fell to her knees, holding her head and groaning from pain. M chuckled maniacally, standing over her. Meanwhile Blue readied himself to fight the Doragyrosu. The terrifying Wyvern stood before him, crackling with Dragon energy. Blue took a look around the room. Everything is a mess. All he could think to himself was "Welp, this is probably gonna get worse before it gets better…" Next time: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 15 - The Real Monsters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86